Street and highway safety is at the forefront of concerns when speaking in regard to public safety. With the ever-increasing volume of cars on the road, deaths and injuries resulting from traffic accidents continue to be an all too common occurrence. Many of these accidents are a result of vehicle breakdown or minor accidents that lead to major accidents as a result of not being seen. To help with increasing awareness and visibility, law enforcement officers, truck drivers, and even regular motorists often keep road flares in their vehicle to provide warning for oncoming vehicles.
While such flares do work, they are incendiary devices which may pose a safety risk. Additionally, such flares often have only a limited burn time which may not be long enough to clear the vehicles. Finally, when no longer needed, flares are difficult to extinguish and are often just thrown off of the side of the road which may result in additional problems such as grass fires. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which road safety and increased visibility for accidents, people, and vehicles can be provided without the disadvantages as listed above. The development of the traffic emergency signaling device fulfills this need.